superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 25 (1993-1994)
Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Michael Loman, Dulcy Singer * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Jon Stone, Emily Squires, Ted May * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, David Korr, Joey Mazzarino, Cathi R. Turow, Tony Geiss, Josh Selig, Lou Berger, Sara Compton, Chris Cerf, Sonia Manzano, Molly Boylan, Christine Ferraro, Mark Saltzman, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, Nancy Sans, John Weidman, Ian Ellis James, Adam Rudman, Emily P. Kingsley, Jon Stone * Cast: ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Ruthie - Ruth Buzzi ** Celina - Annette Calud ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Savion - Savion Glover ** Angela - Angel Jemmott ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Jamal - Jou Jou Papailler ** Mr. Handford - David L. Smyrl ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Camille Bonora, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Judy Sladky, Jim Martin, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Steve Whitmire, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Jim Kroupa, Julianne Buescher, Bruce Connelly, Louise Gold, Richard Hunt, Lisa Buckley, Jim Henson * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Peter MacKennan, Mark Zeszotek, Laurent Linn, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Stephen Rotondaro, David Skelly * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Line Producer: Yvonne Hill Ogunkova * Associate Producers: Carlos Dorta, Karin Young Shiel * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Special Songs: Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Sarah Durkee, Paul Jacobs, Dave Conner, Joe Raposo, Norman Stiles * Music Arrangements and Conducting: Dave Conner, Paul Jacobs, Stephen Lawrence, Robby Merkin, Joe Raposo * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Set Decorators: Nat Mongioi, Michael J. Kelley * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Robert J. Emerick, Ken Diego, Cher Jung, Craig Bigelow, Arlene Sherman * Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond * Stage Managers: Chris Kelly, Hank Smith * Child Cast: ** Carlo - Carlo Alban ** Lexine - Lexine Bondoc ** Gabriela - Desiree Casado ** Kayla - Rachel and Syvae McDaniel ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Tarah - Tarah Schaeffer ** Lonnell - Lonnell Williams ** Nathan - Nathan Zoob * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Angela C. Santomero * Production Assistants: Tim Carter, Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy, Melissa Dino, Karen Ialacci, Pamela Liu, Ruth Luwisch, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton, Teri Weiss * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Bruce Dunkins * Production Coordinator: Zoya Kachadurian * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Engineer in Charge: Tom Carey * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John Tierney * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe * Production Accountant: Marta Palko * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Asst. Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Group Vice President Production: Marjorie Kalins * Senior Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting · a private corporation funded by the American people. * and by Public Television Stations and their contributors. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1993-1994 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1993-1994 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * Post Production: Teatown Video Inc. Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max